


I Will Never Leave You

by cosimasdreads03



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosimasdreads03/pseuds/cosimasdreads03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In Cosima’s dreams, she appears at her bedside.</i><br/><i>“You forgot,” she whispers, tracing her cheek, “that I will never leave you.” </i><br/> <br/>~Post Season 3. Delphine visits Cosima in her dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Never Leave You

In Cosima’s dreams, she appears at her bedside.

Delphine’s face looks pale, but she smiles widely. “Cosima. My love.”

Cosima rushes into her open arms. “You came back,” she whispers, pressing herself close. She inhales deeply, smelling the scent of her shampoo and cigarettes, feeling the soft steady pound of her heartbeat. “I missed you. I thought – I thought you were …”

“I’m here now,” Delphine says simply. As Cosima cries, she strokes her hair, murmuring soft things in French. "Shh. I'm here, I'm here," she breathes, over and over again until it becomes a soothing sort of lullaby. After several minutes, Cosima's breathing slows, and she wipes away her tears to clutch tightly at the blonde woman's hand, curling closer into her embrace.

“Do you remember,” Delphine whispers, tracing her cheek, “the day when we stole the wine bottles?”

Cosima gives a watery smile. “Yeah. And ran out with them to the courtyard.”

“You grabbed my hand while we were running,” Delphine teases gently. “Cheeky girl.”

Cosima gives her a soft shove. “Well, you kissed me goodbye! Twice!”

“Because that is how we do it in France!”

Cosima stops laughing, and swallows. “I liked it,” she says quietly. “From the moment I met you, I was a complete goner.”

They kiss, slowly at first but then desperately, until Delphine pulls herself away.

“I – I only have a minute,” she whispers. “I can’t stay long tonight.”

Cosima clutches her tighter. “Why? Why do you always have to leave?”

Delphine doesn’t answer. Her brow tenses suddenly, and she lets out a small gasp of pain, pressing her hand to her side.

“Delphine, what’s wrong?” Cosima tugs at her hand, trying to move it. “Are you hurt? Let me see.”

But the blonde woman only smiles, her eyes very soft as she gently removes Cosima’s hand from her own. “Shh, _ma chêrie_. Don’t look. Not tonight.”

She draws her close and kisses her softly. When she pulls way, there are tears in her eyes. “I have to go now.”

Cosima catches her hand, her eyes pleading and desperate. “Please. Don’t leave me again.”

“You forgot, Cosima?” Delphine smiles sadly. She reaches out to trace her cheek. “I will never leave you.”

___________________________________________________

Cosima wakes up, tears still lingering on her cheeks. Without opening her eyes, she knows that she is alone in an empty bed. She knows that Delphine is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fics and feel free to leave comments! I love comments!


End file.
